


Sun's Embrace

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [1]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: The sun welcomes him back.
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396





	Sun's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Sharp" challenge at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/)

When the light touches him, he closes his eyes and feels his life tear away sharply under the searing sun. Hot like a mother’s womb, the heat peels away his bones and skin. He welcomes the pain and suffers so he can reach the final step – to writhe into ash and finally reach his eternal end.

Fire engulfs him, and Godric thinks about his first death, when he sold the sun for the taste of blood.

The sun forgives and welcomes him back, but it’s not blood that fills his senses this time; it’s the taste of human tears.


End file.
